1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hand-held labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,440,123, 4,116,747, 4,148,678 and Canadian Pat. No. 1,167,002.